


Sweet Surprises

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kinda, Marichat, Masturbation, Sorry Not Sorry, Wet Dream, a bit fluffy near the end, a bonus, marichat sin, some adrienette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chat goes to surprise his Princess, then he finds her doing something he really shouldn’t be watching from her balcony window.But then again, Chat never really was one for rules.





	Sweet Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> My first marichat here on AO3! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Chat Noir couldn’t wait to surprise Marinette! It was her 15th birthday after all!  Hopping down onto her balcony, he glanced around to check she wasn’t upstairs yet, before settling down and hiding in the corner of her balcony, pushing aside her chair to make more room for him.

As her parents were out of town this weekend, he had decided to make a surprise visit to her room before watching a movie and maybe even going on a tour of the Parisian rooftops the next morning!

Chat heard Marinette’s footsteps and stayed quiet, jumping slightly as her door banged open. She was wearing a baggy pink top and grey leggings, and just as Chat was about to burst out of his hiding place, she stripped off her top, revealing her red bra and soft freckled shoulders.

 

Stripping down to her underwear, Marinette spread herself out on the bed, pressing play on ‘Beast’ by Mia Martina before placing her phone on the shelf behind her.

Chest fluttering in anticipation, she licked and sucked on her fingers before slipping them past the pale skin of her stomach, past the fabric of her pink panties, before finally pushing her pointer finger through her folds and gently rubbing on her clit, a heavy sigh laced with a moan leaving her lips.

Meanwhile, Chat was absolutely frozen to the spot, eyes wide and mouth open as he watched her body clench and unclench to the rhythm of her lithe fingers gliding across her nub.

Even though he was 15, he had never really had ‘Sex Ed’ (a subject Marinette had awkwardly told him about the other day after half an hour of poking and whining) as his father didn’t really deem it necessary for his modelling career.

So yes, he was fully aware that he probably shouldn’t be watching this. But at the same time, if he did try escaping now, Marinette would most definitely see or hear him.

So really, he had no other choice but to just stand here and wait until she was done. (That’s what the hormone-addled part of his brain told him anyway).

 

Suddenly, Mari let out a breathy moan, her folds finally wet enough to push a finger up inside her, curling it as a hot tingle went through her core.

Wanting to get to the main event, she pushed two fingers inside of herself, curling them repeatedly and then going back to rubbing circles on her clit, her breaths now turning into heavy, rapid pants as her body occasionally twitched from the plethora of pleasure she was feeling right now.

Then, she decided to crank it up a notch.

She imagined Adrien.  

She imagined him strolling in, casual as ever (maybe to help with homework or something) before his eyes would blow wide and his face would flush at the sight of her.

 

Then, he would smirk wide, that wonderful, wonderful smirk that made her chest flutter just that little bit faster.

He would slowly, teasingly, remove his shirt before crawling onto the bed with her, flipping her over as he gently replaced her fingers with his own.

Marinette sat up, gasping, imagining warm lips and heated breath as she quickly unhooked her bra from behind, tossing it aside and laying on her back, pushing her hand back down her pants as she imagined Adrien running his hot, slick tongue up her slender neck.

She pressed her slippery fingers against a particularly sensitive spot on her clit, letting loose a throaty moan as his name fell willingly from her lips.

 

_“Adrien~”._

 

At the sound of her pleasure-ridden voice moaning out his name, Chat slapped a hand over his mouth to cover his own groan, feeling his leather suit to be uncomfortably tight all of a sudden.

When Marinette had offhandedly mentioned having dreams about him, this was definitely _not_ what he had in mind!

 

Marinette could tell that her climax was approaching, the gut-clenching feeling in her stomach swirling faster and faster as she got closer to the edge. She didn’t want this pleasure to end, but at the same time she craved sweet release like a drug.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Fantasy Adrien was suddenly without his trousers, and she imagined his thick warm length slipping in between her folds, her fingers increasing rapidly in speed.

 

The real Adrien (though currently stuck in a tight leather catsuit) was caught unawares as Marinette suddenly started moaning louder, his name spilling from her lips among other… _choice words._

“ _Oh~, oh yeah, Adrien, right there, oooooh yeah~ that’s nice! Oh, A-Adrien~”._

The coil in her gut almost pulled to the limit, she rubbed even faster, her slick fingers sliding easily over her enlarged nub, Fantasy Adrien whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she pressed down and rubbed once in a circle, and, and…

 

_“ADRIEN! ~”._

 

Marinette let out a final cry of his name as she threw her head back in ecstasy, the coil finally snapping, her mind going blank as she continued touching herself as she rode out your orgasm.

 

After a few moments, she halted her movements as she basked in the afterglow, Fantasy Adrien dissipating…

Only for Chat Noir to fall through her hatch, letting out a yelp as he fell face-first onto the floor in front of her bed, still only wearing her soaked panties, still slightly out of breath from her recent activities.

…

Marinette had no idea what to say. Literally. A few things came to mind, like: _“WHAT THE FUCK, CHAT NOIR?!_ ” “SHIT!” “FUCK!” etc.

Anyway, point is, her superhero partner had just, quite literally, fallen at her feet, with a face that definitely said, ‘I just watched someone touch themselves almost entirely naked’.

 

Sighing loudly, Marinette ran a hand through her messy raven hair, before grabbing a baggy black cat t-shirt from under her pillow and pulling it over her head.

She straightened out the sheets before smiling slightly, patting the mattress and nodding to Chat, indicating for him to sit down.

For the last few minutes, Chat had simply watched Marinette in silence, his eyes glazed over as if in a trance, but now he seemed to snap out of it, and hesitantly sat down, averting his eyes and grasping the edge of the bed.

 

Sighing again, Marinette looked over at Chat and whispered, “So, how much did you see? O-or hear?”.

Chat audibly gulped as he forced himself to glance at his classmate (not that she knew that) for a moment before looking away again, whispering back, “All of it.”

Marinette blinked, nodding slowly as she slowly processed the information yet again. Weirdly enough, she felt strangely calm at the fact that _Chat freaking Noir_ had just witnessed her masturbating while moaning her crush’s name.

 

Then, she looked his way and just… laughed.

Marinette just sat there, in soaked panties and a baggy t-shirt, laughing her ass off while Chat just sat there, watching her with wide eyes, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

After a few moments, he joined in. He couldn’t help it. The awkwardness of the situation melted away with their breathless giggles as Marinette clutched her stomach and grinned, shrieking as he suddenly tackled her in a hug and collapsed onto the bed, bringing her down with him.

 

After their laughter melted away, Chat raised an eyebrow and said with a roguish grin, “So, who is this ‘Adrien’ you were dreaming about?”.

Secretly, he was quite intrigued as to why on Earth his sweet, friendly classmate was having _those_ kind of dreams about him.

Marinette, however, simply gave a hugely exaggerated yawn and rolled over, closing her eyes.

 

“Marinette?” Chat asked.

“Sleepy” she said, yawning again (a real one this time) as she buried her nose in her cat pillow.

Knowing he wasn’t going to get an answer out of her tonight, Chat wrapped both arms around Marinette and spent the next 20 minutes staring at her peacefully sleeping face, until he drifted off too, his soft snores and Marinette’s contented sighs the only noise in the darkened room, the sliver of moonlight shining through the curtains casting a warm light on their conjoined hands.

 

 

**_ Bonus:  _ **

Adrien: So, Marinette, did you have good dreams last night?

Marinette: Adrien! Um, well, uh, yeah, about you… I MEAN, _HOW_ ABOUT YOU?! Hehe…

Adrien: Oh, I had a great dream last night! You could say it was… _pawsome_!

Nino: Dude did you really just…?

Marinette: A-ADRI-CHA-NI-ADRI-WHAAAAAAAA?!?!?!

Adrien: Uhhhhh, okay, let’s talk… over… somewhere. Yeah. Come on, Princess!

Marinette: *being dragged away by Adrien* uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Alya: *walks in* uh, Nino, since when does Adrien call Mari, “Princess”?

Nino: I don’t even know anymore…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated! :)


End file.
